1.6L I4 - Turbo Rally
The 1.6L I4 - Turbo Rally is an engine swap featured in Forza Motorsport 5 and all subsequent Forza main series titles. Synopsis The 1.6L I4 - Turbo Rally is a small capacity engine that can be swapped onto sport compacts and classic sports cars. Its statistics do not match with any car in the Forza series. Its high output relative to the small displacement makes it useful for lower Performance Index classes and handling-focused tunes. Due to only having a Remove Restrictor upgrade, the engine may be lacking for high-speed builds. Upgrades *Engine and Power **Remove Restrictor Cars Forza Horizon 2= *2010 Abarth 500 esseesse *1980 Abarth Fiat 131 *2010 Abarth Punto SuperSport *2002 Acura RSX Type-S *2011 Alfa Romeo Giulietta Quadrifoglio Verde *2015 Audi S1 *1973 BMW 2002 Turbo *1991 BMW M3 *1977 Ford Escort RS1800 *1992 Ford Escort RS Cosworth *1981 Ford Fiesta XR2 *2014 Ford Fiesta ST *2014 Ford Team Forza Fiesta ST *2003 Ford Focus RS *2009 Ford Focus RS *2013 Ford Focus ST *1966 Ford Lotus Cortina *1984 Honda Civic CRX Mugen *1986 Honda Civic Si *1997 Honda Civic Type R *2004 Honda Civic Type-R *2013 Hyundai Veloster Turbo *1982 Lancia 037 Stradale *1992 Lancia Delta HF Integrale Evo *1986 Lancia Delta S4 *2010 Mazda Mazdaspeed 3 *1990 Mercedes-Benz 190E 2.5-16 Evolution II *1965 MINI Cooper S *2012 MINI John Cooper Works GP *1992 Mitsubishi Galant VR-4 *1999 Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution VI GSR *2004 Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution VIII MR *2008 Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution X GSR *2015 Nissan IDx Nismo *2014 Nissan Juke Nismo RS *1992 Nissan Silvia CLUB K's *1980 Renault 5 Turbo *2013 Renault Clio RS 200 *1993 Renault Clio Williams *2010 Renault Megane RS 250 *1980 Subaru BRAT DL *2013 Subaru BRZ *1998 Subaru Impreza 22B STi *2005 Subaru Impreza WRX STI *2008 Subaru Impreza WRX STI *1990 Subaru Legacy RS *2011 Subaru WRX STI *1974 Toyota Celica GT *1994 Toyota Celica GT-Four ST205 *2013 Toyota GT86 *1985 Toyota Sprinter Trueno GT Apex *2012 Vauxhall Astra VXR *2009 Vauxhall Corsa VXR *1992 Volkswagen Golf GTi 16v Mk2 *2010 Volkswagen Golf R *2003 Volkswagen Golf R32 *1984 Volkswagen Rabbit GTI *1988 Volkswagen Scirocco 16v *1981 Volkswagen Scirocco S *2011 Volkswagen Scirocco R |-| Forza Horizon 3= *2010 Abarth 500 esseesse *1968 Abarth 595 esseesse *2016 Abarth 695 Biposto *1980 Abarth Fiat 131 *2001 Acura Integra Type-R *2002 Acura RSX Type-S *1965 Alfa Romeo Giulia Sprint GTA Stradale *1965 Alfa Romeo Giulia TZ2 *1992 Alfa Romeo Milano Quadrifoglio Verde *2015 Alumi Craft Class 10 Race Car *2016 Ariel Nomad *2015 Audi S1 *2014 BAC Mono *2014 BAC Mono Horizon Edition *1973 BMW 2002 Turbo *1991 BMW M3 *2013 Caterham Superlight R500 *1970 Datsun 510 *1969 Datsun 2000 Roadster *2013 Dodge Dart GT *1973 Ferrari 166MM Barchetta *1957 Ferrari 250 California *1962 Ferrari 250 GT Berlinetta Lusso *1962 Ferrari 250 Testa Rossa *1953 Ferrari 500 Mondial *1969 Ferrari Dino 246 GT *1952 FIAT 8V Supersonic *1980 FIAT 124 Sport Spider *1969 FIAT Dino 2.4 Coupé *1975 FIAT X1/9 *1973 Ford Escort RS1600 *1977 Ford Escort RS1800 *1992 Ford Escort RS Cosworth *2014 Ford Fiesta ST *1981 Ford Fiesta XR2 *2003 Ford Focus RS *2013 Ford Focus ST *1966 Ford Lotus Cortina *1951 Holden 50-2106 FX Ute *1997 Honda Civic Type R *2004 Honda Civic Type-R *1992 Honda NSX-R *1970 Honda S800 *2009 Honda S2000 CR *2012 Hot Wheels Rip Rod *1945 Jeep Willys MB *1956 KTM X-Bow R *1982 Lancia 037 Stradale *1992 Lancia Delta HF Integrale Evo *1986 Lancia Delta S4 *1986 Lancia Fulvia Coupé Rallye 1.6 HF *1975 Lancia Stratos HF Group 4 *1974 Lancia Stratos HF Stradale *1972 Land Rover Series III *1997 Lexus SC300 *2009 Lotus 2-Eleven *2000 Lotus 340R *1956 Lotus Eleven *2005 Lotus Elise 111S *1957 Maserati 300 S *1953 Maserati A6GCS/53 Pininfarina Berlinetta *1961 Maserati Tipo 61 Birdcage *2010 Mazda Mazdaspeed 3 *2000 Mazda Mazdaspeed MX-5 *1997 Mazda RX-7 *2011 Mazda RX-8 R3 *1990 Mazda Savanna RX-7 *1967 Mercedes-Benz 280 SL *1954 Mercedes-Benz 300 SL Coupé *1971 Meyers Manx *1965 MINI Cooper S *1965 MINI Cooper S Horizon Edition *2012 MINI John Cooper Works GP *1995 Mitsubishi Eclipse GSX *1992 Mitsubishi Galant VR-4 *1999 Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution VI GSR *2006 Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution IX MR *1993 Nissan 240SX SE *1969 Nissan Fairlady Z 432 *1966 Nissan Silvia *1992 Nissan Silvia CLUB K's *1994 Nissan Silvia K's *1998 Nissan Silvia K's Aero *2000 Nissan Silvia Spec-R *1971 Nissan Skyline 2000GT-R *1997 Nissan Skyline GT-R V-Spec *1987 Nissan Skyline GTS-R (R31) *1973 Nissan Skyline H/T 2000GT-R *1968 Opel GT *1979 Opel Kadett C GT/E *1984 Opel Manta 400 *1984 Peugeot 205 Turbo 16 *1957 Porsche 356A Speedster *1956 Porsche 550 Spyder *1960 Porsche 718 RS 60 *1973 Porsche 911 Carrera RS *1970 Porsche 914/6 *1989 Porsche 944 Turbo *1980 Renault 5 Turbo *1973 Renault Alpine A110 1600S *1990 Renault Alpine GTA Le Mans *2013 Renault Clio RS 200 *1993 Renault Clio Williams *2010 Renault Megane RS 250 *1980 Subaru BRAT GL *2013 Subaru BRZ *1998 Subaru Impreza 22B STi *1998 Subaru Impreza 22B STi Horizon Edition *2004 Subaru Impreza WRX STi *1990 Subaru Legacy RS *1979 Talbot Sunbeam Lotus *2017 Tamo Racemo *1974 Toyota Celica GT *1992 Toyota Celica GT-Four RC ST185 *1994 Toyota Celica GT-Four ST205 *1974 Toyota Corolla SR5 *2013 Toyota GT86 *2007 Toyota Hilux Arctic Trucks AT38 *1985 Toyota Sprinter Trueno GT Apex *2012 Vauxhall Astra VXR *2016 Vauxhall Corsa VXR *1967 Volvo 123GT *1983 Volvo 242 Turbo Evolution *1997 Volvo 850 R *1972 Volvo 1800E *2015 Volvo V60 Polestar |-| Forza Horizon 4= *2017 Abarth 124 Spider *1968 Abarth 595 esseesse *2016 Abarth 695 Biposto *1980 Abarth Fiat 131 *2001 Acura Integra Type-R *2002 Acura RSX Type-S *2014 Alfa Romeo 4C *1965 Alfa Romeo Giulia Sprint GTA Stradale *1965 Alfa Romeo Giulia TZ2 *2015 Alumi Craft Class 10 Race Car *2015 Alumi Craft Class 10 Race Car Forza Edition *2016 Ariel Nomad *1958 Aston Martin DBR1 *1995 Audi RS 2 Avant *2011 Audi RS 3 Sportback *2015 Audi S1 *2010 Audi TT RS Coupé *2015 Audi TTS Coupé *1964 Austin FX4 Taxi *1964 Austin FX4 Taxi (Horizon Stories) *1965 Austin-Healey 3000 MkIII *1958 Austin-Healey Sprite MkI *2014 BAC Mono *1973 BMW 2002 Turbo *1957 BMW Isetta 300 Export *1926 Bugatti Type 35 C *2018 Can-Am Maverick X RS Turbo R *2013 Caterham Superlight R500 *2013 Caterham Superlight R500 Forza Edition *1970 Datsun 510 *2018 Exomotive Exocet Off-Road *1973 Ferrari 166MM Barchetta *1957 Ferrari 250 California *1962 Ferrari 250 GT Berlinetta Lusso *1953 Ferrari 500 Mondial *1969 Ferrari Dino 246 GT *1980 FIAT 124 Sport Spider *1969 FIAT Dino 2.4 Coupé *2017 Ford #14 Rahal Letterman Lanigan Racing GRC Fiesta *1959 Ford Anglia 105E *1975 Ford Bronco Barrett-Jackson Edition *1992 Ford Escort RS Cosworth *1973 Ford Escort RS1600 *1977 Ford Escort RS1800 *2014 Ford Fiesta ST *1981 Ford Fiesta XR2 *2003 Ford Focus RS *2009 Ford Focus RS *2013 Ford Focus ST *1966 Ford Lotus Cortina *2017 Ford M-Sport Fiesta RS *2019 Ford Ranger Raptor *1987 Ford Sierra Cosworth RS500 *1965 Ford Transit *1966 Hillman Imp *2016 Honda Civic Coupe GRC *1984 Honda Civic CRX Mugen *1974 Honda Civic RS *2018 Honda Civic Type R *2004 Honda Civic Type-R *2007 Honda Civic Type-R *1992 Honda NSX-R *2005 Honda NSX-R GT *1994 Honda Prelude Si *2003 Honda S2000 *2009 Honda S2000 CR *1986 Hoonigan Ford RS200 Evolution *2015 Hoonigan Gymkhana 8 Ford Fiesta ST RX43 *2016 Hoonigan Gymkhana 9 Ford Focus RS RX *1991 Hoonigan Gymkhana 10 Ford Escort Cosworth Group A *2016 Hoonigan Gymkhana 10 Ford Focus RS RX *2012 Hot Wheels Rip Rod *2019 Hyundai Veloster N *2017 Jaguar F-PACE S *1981 James Bond Edition Citroën 2CV6 *1977 James Bond Edition Lotus Esprit S1 *2018 KTM X-Bow GT4 *1956 KTM X-Bow R *1982 Lancia 037 Stradale *1992 Lancia Delta HF Integrale Evo *1986 Lancia Delta S4 *1986 Lancia Fulvia Coupé Rallye 1.6 HF *1974 Lancia Stratos HF Stradale *1972 Land Rover Series III *1972 Land Rover Series III Forza Edition *2009 Lotus 2-Eleven *2000 Lotus 340R *1971 Lotus Elan Sprint *1956 Lotus Eleven *2005 Lotus Elise 111S *1999 Lotus Elise Series 1 Sport 190 *1957 Maserati 300 S *1953 Maserati A6GCS/53 Pininfarina Berlinetta *1961 Maserati Tipo 61 Birdcage *2000 Mazda Mazdaspeed MX-5 *2013 Mazda MX-5 *2016 Mazda MX-5 *1994 Mazda MX-5 Miata *1997 Mazda RX-7 *2002 Mazda RX-7 Spirit R Type-A *2011 Mazda RX-8 R3 *1990 Mazda Savanna RX-7 *1990 Mercedes-Benz 190E 2.5-16 Evolution II *1967 Mercedes-Benz 280 SL *1954 Mercedes-Benz 300 SL Coupé *2017 Mercedes-Benz E 350 D 4MATIC Terrain "Project E-AT" *1958 MG MGA Twin-Cam *1966 MG MGB GT *1938 MG TA Midget *1965 MINI Cooper S *2009 MINI John Cooper Works *2018 MINI John Cooper Works Convertible *2012 MINI John Cooper Works GP *2018 MINI X-Raid John Cooper Works Buggy *1995 Mitsubishi Eclipse GSX *1992 Mitsubishi Galant VR-4 *1999 Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution VI GSR *2006 Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution IX MR *2014 Morgan 3 Wheeler *1965 Morris Mini-Traveller *1958 Morris Minor 1000 *1953 Morris Minor Series II Traveler *1993 Nissan 240SX SE *1969 Nissan Fairlady Z 432 *1994 Nissan Fairlady Z Version S Twin Turbo *2018 Nissan Sentra Nismo *1966 Nissan Silvia *1992 Nissan Silvia CLUB K's *1994 Nissan Silvia K's *1998 Nissan Silvia K's Aero *2000 Nissan Silvia Spec-R *1971 Nissan Skyline 2000GT-R *1993 Nissan Skyline GT-R V-Spec *1997 Nissan Skyline GT-R V-Spec *1987 Nissan Skyline GTS-R (R31) *1973 Nissan Skyline H/T 2000GT-R *1963 Opel Kadett A *1984 Opel Manta 400 *2011 Penhall The Cholla *1984 Peugeot 205 Turbo 16 *1984 Peugeot 205 Turbo 16 Forza Edition *2015 Polaris RZR XP 1000 EPS *1957 Porsche 356A Speedster *1956 Porsche 550 Spyder *1960 Porsche 718 RS 60 *1973 Porsche 911 Carrera RS *1989 Porsche 944 Turbo *1993 Porsche 968 Turbo S *1972 Reliant Supervan III *1980 Renault 5 Turbo *1980 Renault 5 Turbo Forza Edition *1973 Renault Alpine A110 1600S *1990 Renault Alpine GTA Le Mans *2010 Renault Clio R.S. *2010 Renault Clio R.S. Forza Edition *2013 Renault Clio R.S. 200 EDC *1993 Renault Clio Williams *2010 Renault Megane RS 250 *2004 Subaru Impreza WRX STi *1979 Talbot Sunbeam Lotus *2017 Tamo Racemo *2007 Toyota Hilux Arctic Trucks AT38 *2016 Toyota Land Cruiser Arctic Trucks AT37 *1962 Triumph Spitfire *1962 Triumph TR3B *1970 Triumph TR6 PI *2012 Vauxhall Astra VXR *2009 Vauxhall Corsa VXR *2016 Vauxhall Corsa VXR *2010 Vauxhall Insignia VXR *2004 Vauxhall VX220 Turbo *2017 Volkswagen #34 Volkswagen Andretti Rallycross Beetle *1995 Volkswagen Corrado VR6 *2014 Volkswagen Global RallyCross Beetle *1983 Volkswagen Golf GTI *1992 Volkswagen Golf GTi 16v Mk2 *2010 Volkswagen Golf R *2014 Volkswagen Golf R *2011 Volkswagen Scirocco R *1981 Volkswagen Scirocco S *1983 Volvo 242 Turbo Evolution *1997 Volvo 850 R *1945 Willys MB Jeep Category:Engine swap (FM5) Category:Engine swap (FM6) Category:Engine swap (FM7) Category:Engine swap (FH2) Category:Engine swap (FH3) Category:Engine swap (FH4)